Numb
by RoseKimura
Summary: The title basically says it all, I can't really describe it xD


There's darkness everywhere, nothing but a black void of emptiness, a bitter blanket of regret towering over him. He knew it was wrong, he wasn't oblivious to his actions. In fact, he welcomed them even though he knew the consequences. It was in the heat of the moment, a moment he'll never be able to forget as long as he walks earth endlessly until a hole finally swallows him up and he feels nothing around his heart, see's nothing.

The illimitable road ahead is the only encouragement he has, the only welcoming he'll ever get. He's sick of the dark, sick of the hollow feeling in his chest, he's tired, completely tired, shattered, exhausted.

He's an empty shell of what he used to be, his body isn't his own, it doesn't feel like his own. To have a body you should feel full and complete, but the emptiness, the negative feeling that's consumed him says otherwise.

The street he walks on continuously is abandoned, the roads desolate and bleak in the winter night. He finds the wind soothing as it caresses his skin, how the water from the heavens blanket his body until he feels completely numb to the bone, just like how his heart feels since that life changing day. The numbness allows his journey to be that much more tolerable as he makes a path down the road until the sun rises from the horizon. He will walk endlessly until he can find comfort and warmth that was harshly ripped away from him months ago.

It's not an abnormal or supernatural sight to be out with nothing but the lampposts illuminating the darkness, quite the opposite. Night tends to give the city an eerie atmosphere that for some reason soothes him while clashing with his emotions, but he never cared, he's been walking for days/nights never ending and doesn't have the heart to stop, no matter how heavy his heart appears to weigh in his chest.

There's a huge burden laying on his shoulder due to his crucial actions, actions he yearns to take back in leiu of following fates orders. He was in the wrong, no matter how right it seemed at the time. He listened to his friends, he listened to **_him_**.

How he wish he didn't.

One move was all it took to complete fate. He took it.

One strike.

Two strike.

Gone.

Completely gone.

Bitter-sweet memories is all that remains, memories that are slowly fading with each passing day. He's tried to keep them under lock and key without any form of escape, but he had failed. Those memories were escaping him, and as he reaches out to bring them back, his fingers grip air.

It's like someone thought it would be amusing to play a cruel trick on him, despite how his heart began to tear or the light that surrounded him began to dim.

He let his eyes linger on his chest where his puzzle once lay, the heavy weight no longer existent. He would find himself reaching down to cup the cool metal between both palms only for his fingers to brush air.

It saddened him.

Whenever his thoughts would drift elsewhere, away from all the negativity, something in the corner of his eye would always trigger those memories. There's no escaping reality.

His fate is inevitable.

As tears welled up in his eyes and clouded his vision, he collapsed onto the sidewalk without any means to get up.

No, he was **numb**.

His heart was **numb**.

His body was **numb**.

But somehow he still felt pain.

A striking pain in his chest, an unbearable burn that had accumulated to torment him further.

But he deserved it, he deserved to live with the pain, he deserved to continue living with the never-ending guilt.

Since he played the final move.

And as **his** life points reached zero, **he** disappeared into a blinding light where he cannot venture.

For it wasn't his time.

How he wished it was, for he'll be reunited with **him**.

His **friend** , his **partner** , his secret **love**.

-x-x-x-x-x-

I wrote this when I was in an 'ehh' kind of mood. Sorry if it's depressing xD

This is xLightEvadesDarknessX, I'll be posting one-shots on this account from now on, hopefully more upbeat :3:3

Bye guys x


End file.
